Blister's and First Love's
by EldestSalvatore
Summary: "You have nothing to worry about" Damon Salvatore had promised Elena, but unfortunately to his dismay Katherine Pierce decides to make an impromptu appearance throwing the eldest Salvatore for a complete loop. This is Damon's pov from 5x01


Jeremy Gilbert there were two nicknames that Damon had deemed belonged to him the cliché Baby Gilbert considering he was Elena's little brother, but now that he thought about it and how Jeremy had gone all Hulk like he found maybe it was time to retire the name. The nickname however that did stick with him seeing as Jeremy still hadn't moved out from that phase was Cock-Blocker; in-fact with past and present moments Damon would have to say that Jeremy held the championship title.

The night after Katherine visited Damon and admitted to him that it would always be Stefan he had gone over to Elena's house in his drunken faze hoping to receive comfort. The kiss on the porch had also been reflecting in his mind and even if it had been technically shared with Katherine for those short moments he had believed her to be Elena making the blue eyed Vampire realize he had not just cared for Elena, but had developed feelings for her. Deciding to take the leap he had pointed out how there was something going on between them she just wouldn't admit to it. The universe must have had it out for him because the next words out of her mouth had matched perfectly with Katherine's _always going to be Stefan. _Before Damon even had the chance to process it Jeremy Gilbert had walked in, and just like that Damon had snapped literally and figuratively.

The night that Elena had foolishly decided to sacrifice her own life only for Damon to find out from Rose caused tension in the air between the two of them. Since snapping Jeremy's neck Elena had made it clear to Damon that he had lost her forever, but that night on the porch after bringing her home she had stated that she too had the right to risk her life for the people she cared about and he wondered if that meant he was included, but before he had the chance to question her on it the door flew open revealing a wounded Jeremy to their dismay stating how Stefan was now trapped in the tomb with Katherine Pierce of all people.

The championship belt title though for Jeremy had been the night at the motel in Denver were Elena seemed to have thrown caution to the wind pulling the eldest Salvatore in one hell of a kiss. For the entire summer and the months after that Damon and Elena had been fighting off the sexual tension between the two of them, but in that moment the second their lips touched everything fell into place and the fire inside of them erupted. With the way things were going as they grinded against each other outside the motel Damon was more than sure he would have found an empty room and taken her right then and there, but then a dose of cold water fell onto them both as the motel room door swung open once again revealing Jeremy Gilbert.

_Let's not forget today _he reminds himself recalling how him and Elena had been getting hot and heavy on the couch, that wasn't headline news worthy though seeing as for the entire summer they had been completely hands on and giving into all need to have you moments. Anyplace in the house that you could think of they had done it against or on it. _Where was I going with this ah yes _just as Damon had been about ready to rip to shreds another one of Elena's tops Jeremy Gilbert had walked in to which Elena had practically wretched herself from his lap apologizing for the scene her brother had walked into. Oh yeah Damon had officially scarred the kid for life and there was only so much more to come.

As annoying and irritating as Jeremy could be with his impromptu appearances today he found himself grateful for the kid's little mishap at school. Technically it hadn't been Jeremy but rather the Principle informing that Jeremy had indeed got himself expelled because he had gone all Hulk on a couple of what Damon figured as Douche Bag students and now here he was bounding down the road in his baby blue camaro to go handle things, because like he had told Elena she had nothing to worry about. Damon on the other hand had a hell of a lot to worry about with Katherine Pierce on top of the list.

* * *

Blue hues remain fixed on the woman that had torn, stepped on, poked and spit on his heart years ago and if he was being honest also from past recent events. Here she was Katherine Pierce in all her glory twirling her hair carelessly around her fingers as she took another sip of bourbon, his bourbon acting completely non-chalant about it as if she owned the damn place. _Great….just great _he thinks to himself remaining silent as he observes her. Elena had revealed to him the night after their admission of love, when she had returned home looking as if she had been in war that she had forced the cure down Katherine's throat making her human. To that, to Katherine of all people he knew that punishment was worse than death itself and now as he studied the woman in front of him he knew his assumption had been more than correct. For an entire summer he had not heard a word from her and now here she was looking completely unkempt her hair looking as if a brush had never gone through it and her nails completely chipped from what he figured was caused by nervously chewing on them.

_I'm Katherine Pierce I'm a survivor _she confidently stated but he saw right through that lie, because as much as he hated it he knew Katherine Pierce and right now as she tried to pull off that everything was A-okay he knew she was suffering. For as long as he could remember Katherine Pierce had been strong, independent and able to take care of herself, but this Katherine, this human Katherine was weak, fragile, vulnerable and above all easy prey. His 1864 past self, hell even his recent self who had spent over a century trying to find a way to free her would have been at her side in an instant, drawing her into his arms and whispering words of reassurance into her ears, but he was no longer that man. Damon had finally seen through her lies and façade no longer giving into her, but as he stood there he considered now would be the exception and it wasn't because of love it was simply because of the fact that he pitied her. "Go ahead drink up" he encouraged offering her his wrist that just moments ago his fangs had been pierced into, puncturing the skin and causing blood to form "I'll kill you, you'll bite the mailman and you'll be a Vampire again" he simply states figuring to just get it over with, because the sooner he deals with her the sooner she's gone "go ahead, come on."

Hesitance was in her eyes as her hand grasped onto his wrist, his brow raising in confusion. Wasn't this the reason she had come to him in hopes that he'd turn her, and yet here he was offering her a get out of jail free card and she was turning it down. _No one's ever taken the cure before if I die there's a good chance I may never wake up _he could understand her reasoning but of course he wouldn't give it to her so he coolly replies with "and that would be tragic."

If Damon could see right through Katherine then it only made sense she was able to see right through him and the next moment he found himself regretting his careless remark as he watched her take another step forward. _Deep down in that mushy, gushy _her hands trailing up his chest _Elena loving heart of yours _hands now almost lacing themselves around his neck _there's a part of you that doesn't want me to die._

Touching him, she's touching him and their intimately close, too close for his liking his gaze flicking down to where her hands are resting. The moment that Elena's name is brought back into the conversation causes him to finally register what Katherine is doing _same games….same manipulations _he tells himself and yet the mention of death causes something in the pit of his stomach to form. Not allowing her to see the sudden recognition in his eyes and not wanting her to have the satisfaction of getting it he flicks his blue hues away for a moment, collecting himself before flicking them back towards her his gaze now intent "what are you doing here Katherine?"

* * *

Danger, she was about to tell him that she had been in danger, it was the only logical explanation that he could come up with. Damon had recalled it perfectly after his questioning on why she was here he saw something reflect in her eyes, Katherine had been inches from his face now her mouth opening up to speak, but instead the sound of the phone echoed through the house breaking them out of their little trance.

It had taken a moment for Damon to realize even after his questioning her she still had been touching him, and he hadn't brushed her aside or swatted her hand away instead he had just let it rest there. _I plan on forgetting you the second you walk out that door _earlier he had teased to Elena, and now the second Katherine Pierce had stumbled right back into his life he had allowed her to get close and even touch him. What the hell was wrong with him? The question in itself causing his grip on the steering wheel to increase as he sped down the road silently hoping that none of Mystic's finest would catch his fast and furious driving. There was no doubt in his mind, hell his heart about his love towards Elena. Their relationship wasn't based on lies or manipulation it was real, everything he felt for Elena was real. They had finally gotten it right, after months of participating in an annoying tango and roller coaster of emotions they had finally made it to this chapter in their lives and Damon wanted to continue having more chapters in their beautiful love story.

For the first time in over a century, longer than that he had finally felt content and happy in his life. Damon Salvatore had and was experiencing happiness, he was experiencing the feeling of belonging and being loved and it had been all he had ever wanted. As a human he hadn't cared for the riches, every night as he laid across the grass his brilliant blues gazing at the night sky he'd wish for the same thing to know what it felt like to be truly loved, and Elena gave him just that. "Then why the hell didn't I throw Katherine out on her ass" he growls to himself taking a sharp turn as he slams his hand angrily against the steering wheel.

* * *

"When I get back here you're gone" he states his tone firm, or at least trying to make it come across as firm. Fantastic, Katherine the Bitch Pierce was back and now he had to go pick up Little Gilbert from school and have a heart to heart chat with the Principle, compulsion included. Just as he was about to brush past her he felt her reach out to him causing him to halt _wait Damon there's someone chasing me _he could hear the desperation in her tone, but he refused to acknowledge it _send her ass out….you're treading dangerous waters by having her hear _the inner voice in his head says "then run, run far away" listening to his inner voice as he tries to move past her again but she side-steps him blocking him from his exit _Damon you don't understand I have enemies. _Oh he understood perfectly, she had pissed off a lot of people over the years, screwed over countless pathetic idiots and probably had broken a few hearts in her wake _you'd be just as screwed too _he reminds himself knowing he'd have to go into hiding if he had suddenly turned human. _What happens when word gets out that I'm a human _well the first thing that came to mind was Klaus, he'd have a human doppelganger once again, make her his personal blood bag to create his army of hybrids yet again. Ironic, the ultimate punishment for her betraying Klaus and fleeing from the sacrifice, that however was one thing Damon hadn't blamed Katherine for because rather than give up she had fought, hell she had been a survivor. The others, well they had every right to come collect and take part in using Katherine Pierce as their own personal punching bag. _I can't protect myself I'm weak _her tone getting more and more desperate, his gaze narrowing _don't….don't _he tells himself feeling himself taking the bate _and I'm slow….you have any idea on what it's like to run in heels…I have blisters Damon _her tone now practically moving to begging causing the Vampire to flick his gaze away from her for a moment and cast towards the ground hoping to avoid her.

Katherine though wouldn't have it as he felt hands grasp his shoulders, fingers clinging onto the fabric of his shirt. Disbelief mirroring in his brilliant yet conflicted blues the moment he hears her utter one word he never would have predicted would slip from her mouth _please…..just _he can tell she's struggling with words, fighting back what wants to come out, but hating it because she's Katherine Pierce and she's been taking care of herself for years now. _Help me _she finally says her gaze shifting away from him for a moment as she shakes her head still not accepting that she's actually said such a thing before flicking her attention back to him a defeated brown meeting a conflicted blue.

* * *

Damon couldn't get out of the house fast enough after muttering a brief fine as he made his way out of the Parlor Room coming to a brief pause, his back had remained to her stating how this wasn't going to be a permanent living situation, and then just like that he had disappeared from view.

Shaking his head he pulls himself out from his thoughts as he pulls in front of the High-School, hell he hadn't even attended this school and he had been there more times than he could even count. Killing the engine he doesn't immediately get out of the car, instead he releases his grip from the wheel a soft sigh slipping past his lips as his head falls to rest more against the driver's seat. Raising his hand up he rubs his temple in frustration _you have nothing to worry about _he had told Elena and yet it hadn't been a full day and already so much shit had happened, two things he would be keeping from Elena "boyfriend of the month award" he bitterly mumbles to himself. Relationships were based on trust yet Damon knew the second he'd tell Elena that Jeremy had gotten himself expelled she'd be packing up not to mention adding to the fact that Katherine was staying at the Boarding House, oh yeah she'd really take that lightly. Just because Elena hadn't ingested the cure didn't mean she wasn't allowed to have a normal life, and college was normal, she deserved this.

Locked down that he'd be keeping this from Elena at least until she was at home and adjusted to school his thoughts seemed to deter back to Katherine and their earlier conversation. _There's a part of you that doesn't want me to die _the implication had hit him hard, because more than anything he had wanted to tell her how wrong she was, but instead he had no sarcastic quips to give. Katherine Pierce was the definition of heart break she had broken and toyed with his heart more times than he could even count. He had wasted over a century of his Vampire life dedicated to trying to find a way to free her so that they could finally be together only to find out she had never been there and it had been nothing but a lie. Pathetic as he was when she did return back to Mystic Falls he had been willing to forget the past and focus only on the present because still after all that time he had been foolishly in love her with, but no happy ever after's didn't follow him only ending in more heart break as she coldly threw in his face that she had never loved him and it had always been Stefan.

After all that pain it had been reason enough for Damon to throw her out on her ass and slam the door in her face, but he hadn't . Here he was the supposed deemed bad guy and yet he had granted her the privilege to stay in his house after everything. Running a hand through his dark locks he closes his eyes being presented a scene from his past.

* * *

"Then let me die" he had shouted out half growling as his father had him roughly pressed against the wall as Damon tried to break from his hold so that he could go after Katherine. This wasn't the way it was suppose to be, but Stefan and his Saintly nature had screwed it up, he had betrayed Damon's wishes by going to father and speaking about Vampires hoping to sway their father's beliefs only to be tricked in the end resulting in Katherine being captured. Damon had meant the statement; he had wanted to be turned, to die so that he could spend forever with Katherine. The idea of feeding and being immortal did frighten him, but he could push such thoughts aside because the end result would be worth it, because he was doing it for love. He'd also die for love which is exactly what had happened as he had tried to free Katherine from her binds only to be shot in the chest by his own father, his body falling instantly to the ground his eyes silently pleading with Stefan to free her before flicking to Katherine knowing soon he'd wake up and spend eternity with her, he had accepted this death because he knew he was dying for love.

* * *

Realization flooded his dark features "I died for love" he whispers to himself as it all finally came together. He wasn't conflicted about his feelings towards Katherine, because they had been in the past, key-word being past, and as much as Katherine had hurt him and screwed him over more times than he could drink to, once upon a time he had loved her. Through the anger, tears, betrayal and any other emotions one could come up with there had been a time in Damon's life where he had truly loved Katherine. As a human Damon had lived a predictable life, stuck on a merry-go round that he believed he'd never get off of, but then he had met Katherine Pierce, his eyes locking on hers and he had known in that short moment his life would finally change, and it had, she had introduced him to a whole other world, a world that wasn't predictable. Katherine Pierce had been his first love and no matter what she threw or continued to throw at him she'd never lose that status, because you could never forget your first love.

Katherine Pierce was his past, and Elena Gilbert was his future, his reason for happiness and as he slid out of the driver's side closing the door behind him he silently vowed to himself that he wouldn't screw this up, because he refused to lose this happiness.

Feeling a little better than he had when first entering the car he walks up the cement steps towards the front of the building, pulling open the steel doors and stepping inside, his gaze flicking towards the directory as he makes his way towards the Principal's office to deal with the first complication.

_You have nothing to worry about_


End file.
